Cloud Gazing
by Preaching Red
Summary: Survivors all around as the rescue party stumbles out of Hueco Mundo with Orihime in tow. As both sides prepare for the showdown at dawn, the leaders contemplate the severity of their decisions and why they will fight come dawn. In the process of these mental preparations, both sides find they have a rather odd commonality. One-shot. No romance. AU (sorta), gonna call it non-canon


**Got bored with life and writers block (can it be called that anymore?). I still have no desire to write, and like I've mentioned before, I don't want to write a passionless story. I feel like you readers deserve better. Anyway, below is a little mousy muse that has been bugging me and ruining my SAT studying for the past few weeks, so I decided to waste a Friday and bust this baby out. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would've been called something like Jack and would be a stick figure with some orange crayon on his oval head. Depending on the thickness of the crayons I had, Zangetsu (Probably called 'his sword') would have stayed relatively the same tho.**

**Quick prelude in case anyone didn't understand the summary:**

**Everyone survived the Orihime rescue on both sides. Blows were traded and blood was spilt but no lives were lost. Now, both sides are preparing for the decisive battle. (Yes, this is non-canon).**

Reiatsu filled Karakura as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and 25 of his cherished associates filed into the Human World. Old eyes searched Ichigo Kurosaki's hometown, taking note of the people that wandered the streets even after dark had long since settled in.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho" Yamamoto began, "Before you initiate the switch, we must ensure the safety of all the humans. Having them lying in the street during the switch is not safe."

Kurotsuchi huffed, "Well what do you want _me _to do about it? The Humans safety is of little concern as we do not have much time."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak against the captain of the 12th, an approaching reiatsu forced him to stay quiet and ready himself. Lieutenant Matsumoto, however, felt shock coursing through her veins, as did Captain Hitsugaya in response to the reiatsu.

"I'd recognize that reiatsu till the end of time" Hitsugaya shook his head, "Captain Shiba…"

Matsumoto smiled, "Looks like he now holds the record for avoiding paperwork."

Shunsui Kyōraku let out an amused, disappointed moan, earning him a glare from his lieutenant.

Then, he was in front of them. Scruff and all, Isshin Shiba stood seriously, gaze all business as he stared down the Head Captain. Said Head Captain narrowed his eyes.

"Do I punish you? Isshin Shiba? Or do I… thank you for showing up in a time of peril?"

Isshin sighed, "Head Captain, you must forgive me for not being able to return to my post, but the situation is complicated and will be explained… assuming you and I both survive."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, so Isshin elaborated.

"You are well aware, I assume, of the power Aizen and his Arrancar wield. They are foes not to be taken lightly. Ichigo has almost been killed twice fighting them, and the Arrancar he fought could keep up with his Bankai without releasing his Zanpakutō."

"Which ones has he encountered?" Suì-Fēng was interested in getting as much information against their opponents as possible. After all, knowledge is power, and power is survival.

"I can speak in detail regarding only one of the ten, the other I have only heard stories. Grimmjow, the 6th ranked Espada, is ruthless and bloodthirsty. His Hierro is impressive, seeing as it took Ichigo donning his hollow abilities to actually damage it—although I like to think that he could now cut it with simply Shikai. Grimmjow has a western skin tone and blue hair."

Taking a quick breath, Isshin continued.

"Ulquiorra is the other I can touch on, and, although I do not know his rank, his reiatsu is far more potent than Grimmjow's. I have yet to see him fight, but I can assure you he is very strong. He has ashen skin with green eyes and black hair."

"Thank you, Isshin Shiba." Suì-Fēng nodded in recognition, stepping back to stand next to her lieutenant.

"Why have you come here?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "Especially after so long, and why do you speak of Ichigo Kurosaki in such a nonchalant manner? How do you even know him?"

Isshin looked slightly baffled, tilting his head to the side in bemusement, "I'm allowed." He deadpanned, "I'm his father!"

Silence met his response, until Zaraki, ironically enough, broke it.

"Who would've thought that you of all people would be Ichigo's dad? Where does Ichigo get his fighting spirit when he has your genes running through him?"

Isshin grinned lopsidedly, "Not just my genes, Zaraki, he has Shiba blood running through him. And the blood of a Shiba embodies fighting spirit."

Yoruichi and Ukitake nodded in agreement. Both had seen the pride and spirit carried by the long defunct Shibas.

_'Kaien' _Ukitake thought somberly, _'If you hadn't fallen long ago, would the Shiba Clan's fate have been different?'_

"As for why I am here," Isshin sighed, "I have a friend who is currently making an announcement that should have all humans safely in their homes within the hour."

"Oh?" Yamamoto raised his now tiring eyebrow

"An airborne pathogen that puts people to sleep is en route to Karakura" Isshin winked, "It's important for people to get to a safe location so they don't hurt themselves"

Matsumoto laughed, "What would you know about diseases?"

The former captain of the 10th huffed, "I happen to be a licensed physician, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Matsumoto chuckled, "Yeah right."

"Off topic" Yamamoto chided, "How long ago was the announcement made, we cannot afford to wait much longer."

"Roughly 30 minutes ago. In all honesty, the people who aren't safe by this point won't be safe in 30 more."

"Very well, Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira will preform a quick clean up of civilians not already in safe locations. Initiate the artificial sleep."

"With pleasure, Head Captain." Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned as he stalked away, with flashing gray eyes following.

"Something the matter, Kisuke?"

Kisuke Urahara sighed, "I should never have freed him. He is powerful, there is no doubt of that, but he shouldn't be trusted."

"Shouldn't?"

"It isn't that he can't be trusted in the coming battle… He's worked well enough with the Gotei 13 for more than 100 years, but, as I'm sure you can tell, there is something off about him. I do not trust him with those souls."

"You shouldn't worry, Kisuke." Ukitake smiled, "Shūhei and Izuru will do their job well, everyone will be fine."

Urahara did not fully relaxed, but found assurance in the 13th Division Captain's words,

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho"

"No problem, now is not a time for stress but a time for relaxing, right Shunsui?" Ukitake turned to the 8th Division Captain only to note his somber expression, "What is it?"

Kyōraku merely sighed, "There will be so much death today, Jūshirō, this will be the last time so many people see the beautiful sky. Why did Aizen need to do this? I don't want more people to die, be they Soul Reapers or Espada."

Ukitake felt himself sighing as well, "Unfortunately, that isn't something we can dwell on, we need our will to be at its most obstinate today. We cannot allow our blades to be dulled by what-ifs."

"Right" Kyōraku murmured, pulling his head up, wavering gaze slowly solidifying. "Sorry I brought that up."

All the captains heard their conversation, and took a moment to contemplate what Kyōraku said.

"Our hearts cannot waver." Yamamoto stated firmly, although his weathered gaze held warm sympathy for his similarly weathered, brown and white haired, disciples. "This conflict is unavoidable. Fear of loss will only cloud your abilities. Fight with a heart that does not waver, that does not fear loss, and that fights to protect what it loves. My squads, my beloved Goteijūsantai, let your wills form an impenetrable barrier that Sōsuke Aizen will never break!"

The gathered forces nodded. They all knew why they were here and what they were here to protect. They couldn't fear death now. They couldn't afford it.

A massive reiatsu flared from the far end of town, full of impatience as it screamed towards them.

Kyōraku and Isshin sighed as one, "Ichigo"

Appearing in a flash of orange, Ichigo crashed in front of them, followed quickly by a small, blonde haired woman.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Hiyori?"

"Stop her!" Ichigo gasped in fear and darted behind the closest figure, Captain Suì-Fēng, then thought better of it and chose a larger target to cower behind, Captain Komamura.

Urahara calmly walked up behind his former lieutenant, picking her up by the back of her sweatshirt and plopping her a few feet away from where he picked her up. She gave him a look of pure defiance and proceeded to attempt to brutalize the former captain with her right sandal, which never connected with her target.

"Hiyori Sarugaki?" Mayuri commented, wandering back from wherever his black, white and blue head had wandered off to, "What a surprise."

Hiyori squeaked and hid behind Urahara, "Damn it, I had hoped you would die somewhere along the way."

Kurotsuchi huffed in annoyance, "Sorry, I stuck around just to spite you."

Hiyori stuck her tongue out with a growl, but she was forced to return her tongue when Kyōraku interrogated her.

"So if you're alive, does that mean the rest of you are as well?"

Hiyori's heart skipped a beat, should she tell them? The spark of hope in the 8th Division Captain's eyes was almost haunting in its innocence, but would she be selling out her comrades if she told them? She shouldn't have been so careless. Grinding her teeth, she weighed the pros and cons and decided she would tell him the others had perished. Before she got the chance, Hirako's hand cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, Hiyori, we planned to appear this battle anyway. That's why we let you follow Ichigo."

Hiyori looked away dejectedly, but sighed in resignation. "Sorry, Shinji."

Kyōraku, in all his pink, had somehow managed to slip behind the Visoreds and was now tormenting Lisa, who was responding like one would expect of a woman being harassed.

Yamamoto shook his head at the antics of his fellow captain, allowing the other members of the squads to meet and greet with the Visoreds.

_'Central 46 needs to be changed. The decision to exile them as criminals wasn't unfounded, per se, but the decision to not allow them back after Aizen admitted to being the perpetrator and the Visoreds were revealed as the victims was churlish. However, martial law has been enforced… I could allow them to return to the Soul Society.'_

"Shinji Hirako"

All conversation froze at the sound of the Head Captain's voice; the one who was called out turned his full attention to Yamamoto.

"Would you and your companions be interested in returning to the Soul Society?"

Hirako's, along with the rest of the Visoreds', eyes widened at the request.

"You do realize what you're saying, don't you? Yamamoto?" Shinji asked. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Of course I do. You will be pardoned. Central 46 has granted me ruling rights under martial law. I am the supreme authority, and you are valued allies."

"What makes you think we are allies?"

"Are you saying you side with Aizen?"

A brief stare down between Hirako and Yamamoto ensued, both raising their spiritual pressures as they attempted to intimidate the other. Unfortunately for Hirako, he would never possess the power to intimidate Yamamoto.

Hirako relented, "Let us see, at the end of the day, where our minds are at. We will fight with you, Yamamoto, against Aizen, but for now that is all that binds us as allies."

"I understand." Yamamoto nodded in consideration of their wishes, "We have unfairly and unjustly banished you from your home. For that, we are eternally repentant. As a unit, I give you the thanks of the entire Gotei 13. The hopes of Soul Society, as well as the World of Living now rest with you as well."

"Of course they do" Love grinned lopsidedly, "Someone needs to be the fashionably late hero don't they?"

Lisa nodded in agreement, "We are prepared for the consequences. We may be bitter, but we are not foolish. Lives are greater than grudges and pride. We simply placed both on a scale."

Kyōraku smile proudly, "You have become much more mature, Lisa."

Lisa turned her gaze to her former captain.

"You have a new lieutenant to nurture, Captain Kyōraku." Lisa chided, sending a warm glance over to Nanao, whose eyes were glistening behind her frameless glasses, "She has worked very hard to get to where she is now. Make sure she isn't lost here. She has a bright future, as do all the others here. I sense extraordinary power from the lieutenants gathered here."

Kyōraku's beaming eyes met those of everyone present, "Of course. They are members of the Gotei 13. Their power is limitless as long as they believe in what they are fighting for." Turning to Shinji he continued, "Shinji Hirako, you were once among us as well. I hope you do not forget that you're always welcome on our side of the battle."

Despite himself, Shinji smiled. "Can that statement about the power of the Gotei 13 also apply to us then?"

Kyōraku winked, "We'll just have to see now won't we."

The playful banter had taken everyone's mind off the impending tragedy, and now, with the ice broken, everyone was jeering and chatting with one another. Some were placing bets, others were saying hello and catching up. It was as if a battle for the fate of the world wasn't about to take place.

Renji walked up to Ichigo, his expression was easy but his eyes belied the weight of the subject he was about to broach.

"Renji" Ichigo grinned competitively, "It's been a while."

Renji nodded, "Yeah, it has, huh. Listen Ichigo, there are a few important things I need to tell you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but nodded, allowing Renji to continue.

"Rukia has recently been promoted to lieutenant of the 13th division. Because of this, she is present here at this battle. She is standing behind Ukitake… she looks nervous."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"That's not why I came here." Renji's gaze steeled, "It may be selfish, but I do not believe Rukia is ready to be fighting these opponents. I know many of the others feel that way as well. She will be forced to fight one on one with a Fracción at least—assuming they are brought. I, as a lieutenant with Bankai have been told I may need to assist in fighting the Espada should we find that the captains can't stop them. With the appearance of the Visored though, I should be free to help Rukia. But, should something happen to me, I want you to protect her."

"Renji…" Ichigo trailed off

Renji ground his teeth, "I know you will picked up by that 6th Espada, Grimmjow, but I know you can beat him. You are strong, Ichigo. I… I am not as strong. I can't delude myself into thinking I can protect her anymore. Ichigo, you have to protect her from what I cannot. One day, perhaps, I may be able to assist you, but for now… I have to step aside."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing from his friend. Was he admitting that he was weak? Was it a revelation? Why?

"Renji… why?"

"Why?" Renji tilted his head in confusion, "Ichigo, her life is on the line."

"Idiot! Why are you saying you are weak?"

Renji appeared bewildered, "What?"

"If you say you are weak then you will become weak! Believe you are strong! I swear to god Renji, if you get yourself killed today I will hunt down your soul and kill you again!"

Renji's gaze, which had been directed at the floor, rose to meet Ichigo's with a familiar fire kindling within those wine red eyes, "Right, sorry. Don't get yourself killed, Ichigo."

"Never."

The pair clasped hands and shared grins just as Hisagi and Kira blurred into existence, signaling the safety of all the residents of Karakura.

Yamamoto's sealed Zanpakutō crashed into the hardened Reishi he was standing on, "Commence the transportation!"

Kurotsuchi turned to the messenger for his division, "Initiate sequences 1 through 4. If that doesn't work, return to me for further instructions."

"Of course, Captain." The messenger bowed respectfully before flashing away.

Everyone's conversation stopped, realizing that the battle was far too close for his or her comfort. Shunsui sighed once more, deciding to lie down on a high roof and simply watch the clouds pass overhead. All the other members stared at the lazy captain as he relaxed just outside the border of Karakura. Looking at one another, the remaining members all went to join him. After all, this could be the last time any of them saw the sky, why not take a good, long look?

Glancing around him, Kyōraku noted that Suì-Fēng, Komamura, Zaraki and Yamamoto had not followed. Of course, he would never expect the Old Man to cloud-gaze; Zaraki would take it as a declaration of war if he tried to force him down here, but the other two. Kyōraku grinned devilishly, disappearing from his position on the roof and reappearing behind the unsuspecting Captain of the 7th division. With a quick Bakudō #1, the wolf Soul Reaper was laying on the roof next to his lieutenant. Deciding not to fight it, Komamura resigned himself to watching the clouds pass overhead.

"That one looks like a duck…" He murmured unconsciously.

Next was Suì-Fēng, who was now alerted to what was happening and openly glaring at the flamboyant captain.

"Kyōraku, I swear if you so much as think about—" She was never given the opportunity to finish, as a Rikujōkōrō spell gently bound her in place. Kyōraku looked down to see Yoruichi Shihōin giving him a wide, amused smile. Laughing, Kyōraku dragged the unhappy 2nd division captain down to the roof and set her between himself and Yoruichi.

Yamamoto watched, smiling gently as the disciple and the exile teased and tormented the uncooperative. Yamamoto, in his thousand years of experience, had long ago decided that death was a pointless endeavor. Competition advanced society and he respected that. But war for any reason, especially one as selfish as Sōsuke Aizen's, should never start. Even Kenpachi understood that death served no purpose. Despite his understanding being 'dead people can't fight me tomorrow', he knew that death was the end of something. Be it friendship, love, rivals or enemies.

Yamamoto wanted nothing more than peace. He wanted Kyōraku to stumble into his office again; drunk out of his mind and in someone else's clothes, and comment about how he needed a hat to cover his shiny head. He wanted Ukitake to follow him in, apologizing profusely for his friend's antics. He wanted to hear another argument between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto or hear Zaraki blowing up a building sparring with Ichigo once more. He wanted to hear blades clashing in training, not war. He wanted to hear battle cries full of honor and vigor, not malice and fear of death.

He immediately labeled himself a hypocrite, for he decided that he would kill so peace could once again be achieved. That was why he fought. So that no one would ever have to suffer again. He knew there were others who fought for that too. He had raised some that way, others had reached that conclusion on their own. Even those who weren't a part of the Gotei wanted it. The world was crying out for it, and he would provide it. For he was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei 13, and it was his sworn duty.

_Las Noches, Hueco Mundo_

Aizen stared at the completed Hōgyoku. With its limitless power, he could create an army that couldn't be stopped by the Soul Society. Even if there were a power difference between his Arrancar and certain captains, he would be able to simply overwhelm his enemy. His unranked officers would be far more powerful than Soul Society's unranked officers.

Admittedly, he was unsure about how his Arrancar would match up against the four senior captains, but he had to put faith in their abilities. They were, after all, his creations; perfect soldiers with their only possible weakness being a lack of power. None, except possibly the 6th Espada, had any desire to move against him, and none had any emotional ties to anything that could be used against them.

Smiling lightly, Aizen allowed himself to bask in the thought that, soon, the world would be his to control. His power and influence would be infinite. He would never again reach the limit of what he could achieve. Dragged out of his thoughts by a light knock on the door to his chambers, his expression fixed itself with the entry of his loyal 4th Espada.

"Ulquiorra, how can I help you?"

Ulquiorra fell to one knee, right hand held in an unstrained fist above his heart, "The Espada have been mobilized along with the more capable Fracción. Lord Aizen, the army is ready to move against the Shinigami."

Aizen nodded in acceptance, "Thank you, Ulquiorra. You have been an exceptional subordinate and companion. I sincerely hope you and the rest of the Espada survive."

Ulquiorra eyes widened in surprise. The flattering words from Aizen were not in his usual, smooth, charismatic tone. Did that mean they were insincere? Or did that mean they were the truest words Aizen had spoken in the Espada's presence? Ulquiorra was unsure, but thanked his lord for the praise and good wishes, commenting on how he was sure he would survive, along with everyone ranked above him. But that he was unsure about the survivability of the lower ranked Espada.

"Do not underestimate the captains you will be facing. All are extremely powerful and well versed in combat—some are crafty and cunning while others overwhelmingly powerful and skilled, and some are even both. I trust you will have no problem using your full power against any enemy you cross blades with?"

"My full power? You know I would never hesitate to release my Zanpakutō if I was pressed. I would never throw away my life."

"Yes, that I am aware of. After all, you _are _still a creature of instinct. But that's not what I meant. Will you use your full power? I know you're hiding something. Something doesn't feel right. Your Resurrección feels incomplete. Someone who could achieve the rank of four would not have such an incomplete Resurrección."

Ulquiorra sighed, "I should have known you would have uncovered it eventually. I tried to keep it hidden so there was no cause for strife. You must understand, Lord Aizen, that I have no desire for power. Stark is rightfully the most powerful while Barragan needs the position for his ego. Harribel needs her position to teach the lower ranked Espada, namely Nnoitra, respect for women and superiors in general. I however, require no such rank. But when you announced the rule that Espada rank four and above would not be allowed to release their Zanpakutō under the canopy, I knew you were looking expectantly at me. So I provided the necessary power to reach your expectations. I sealed the rest of it in a contract with Murciélago."

"So you did it to preserve the hierarchy, hm? That's very thoughtful, and very unlike a hollow."

"I have no desire for authority, and I need no verification of my power. It is real. The lower ranks cower before it and the higher ranks respect it just as I respect theirs."

Aizen nodded in agreement, striding over to the window as he did so, eyes gazing contently at the fake sky, "Ulquiorra, have you ever watched the clouds?"

"The… clouds?"

Aizen chuckled; of course Ulquiorra would never stop to smell the roses.

"It was, and possibly is, something one of the senior captains greatly enjoyed. He made a point of taking all the new captains cloud gazing. When I was made a captain I went with him. Gin and Kaname also took part when they were made captains." Aizen paused, chuckling at Ulquiorra's unasked question, "Yes, he took Kaname cloud gazing. Kyōraku is a nice person, Ulquiorra. This may sound odd coming from me, but I do not hate my former colleagues, nor am I an emotionless sociopath."

Aizen turned to look his subordinate in his spellbinding emerald eyes, "Once upon a time, Ulquiorra, the only thing that fueled me was fear. Fear that I would hit the limit of my power. So I took refuge in the hope that the Hōgyoku would provide me with the ability to constantly evolve; to always give me something to reach for, to give me a purpose to continue my life. However, as I grew into my role as a captain, I watched so many people die, Ulquiorra. So many young Soul Reapers, young Humans even young Hollows. I came to a revelation that the Gotei 13, despite it's overwhelming power, could never create peace. They will never assimilate the Hollows. Their society thrives far too much on strife to ever create peace."

"Peace?" Ulquiorra sounded almost perplexed by the mere word, "It is our constant struggle that makes us strong. Without it, we as Hollows, you as Shinigami, would lose the ultimate purpose in our life."

"Ulquiorra, true peace is a world without Hollows"

Green eyes narrowed at the underlying threat, "Lord Aizen, what are you insinuating."

The former captain was unfazed by Ulquiorra's frigid tone, continuing on undaunted, "You see, Ulquiorra, the Hollows are the only source of conflict against the Shinigami. Peace, true peace, requires the hollows to be eliminated. This sounds ludicrous to you I'm sure, but you know as well as I do that when a Hollow is cleansed by a Zanpakutō, the underlying souls as well as the soul of the Hollow are sent to Soul Society—or Hell depending on their deeds in life. Ulquiorra, do you take pride in your existence as a Hollow? Do you revel in the emptiness threatening to consume you?"

"Of course not."

"Imagine, once you are cleansed there will be no emptiness. You will have camaraderie, you will be able to feel subconsciously, something beneath knowledge and visual recognition. You will have a true _heart._ I know this is something you and Orihime Inoue discussed a great detail. Is that something you want?"

Ulquiorra pondered his lord's words for a few moments, before lowering his head into a subordinate show of respect.

"I will support this endeavor, Lord Aizen. I am positive the others will as well. A solution to our emptiness is always something we have sought, but our survival instincts prevent us from giving up our lives."

Aizen nodded, "You will no longer be giving up your life, never again. Death is a pointless endeavor. With it comes nothing. I will create a world where death does not come prematurely. I will create a world where all young will be able to grow, all love will be able to flourish and all friendship will be able to grow old. Funny isn't it, Ulquiorra? I may be one of the greatest hypocrites history has ever known. I have ruined the futures of many bright, young men and women. Gin Ichimaru and Kaien Shiba come immediately to mind, even Momo Hinamori. However, I cannot afford to go back now. Peace is only a few small sacrifices away, and when the Gotei 13 can no longer stand before me it will be nigh. Come, comrade, and gather the Espada. I wish to take them all cloud gazing, just so we can all make one last memory with all of us together. The coming battle can wait a little longer."

Ulquiorra was shocked by his lord's strange turn of character, but was not one to disregard orders, "Of course, sir."

"Perhaps I'm getting sentimental because we are about to walk out onto a battlefield and kill one another. I know it will be difficult for Kaname and Gin. Thank you, Ulquiorra; you may go and gather them in the meeting room. I will get Kaname and Gin personally."

"Yes, Lord Aizen. I will be back shortly."

Bowing lightly, Ulquiorra strode purposefully out of the room, ready to try and convince the Espada to go cloud gazing with Sōsuke Aizen.

Aizen smiled lightly, "My battle is no longer about myself alone. The hopes of all the souls in my army rest with me, as are the hopes of all the souls who aren't even aware they have given their hopes to me. If they wish for peace, they wish for my victory."

"I wonder if they would be laughing at me, now. Here I am, ready to move my army against the Soul Society and I've conscripted the most powerful to watch the night sky with me. I wonder if Kyōraku took everyone cloud gazing… they must know that there will be death. Perhaps he wanted to remind them that they have other things in common than simply a duty, that they are… _friends_. I'm sure Ichigo Kurosaki would most certainly agree with that strategy. He would go to the ends of the Earth to help his friends. Byakuya Kuchiki and Suì-Fēng would probably be adverse, but then again perhaps they wouldn't. The heart longs for companionship, after all. My Arrancar aren't supposed to have hearts, but that doesn't mean they can't fight for one other as comrades."

**A quick look into the night before the battle. **

**I know there was never much mentioned regarding Aizen's emotions in the canon bleach, but I like to think there is some humanity left in him—even if it is crumpled and sobbing in a dark corner. I would hope he would recognize the dutiful services of the Espada should he be given the chance (of course, attempting to bisect Harribel in episode two-ninety-something is obvious counter evidence).**

**If there's anything that you think could be improved, don't forget to let me know rather than allowing it to simmer in your head. The review button isn't that hard to press. I tried it, honest!**


End file.
